Cinco minutos
by NoBreathe
Summary: Es el tiempo que tienen Ladybug y Chat Noir hasta que sus trajes desaparecen. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en este tiempo: una risa, un susto, una caricia, una ilusión. Sé testigo de todas ellas.


Un aura brillante recorrió el cielo parisino. Todo había terminado al fin. Los muros destruidos y los coches volcados volvieron a su lugar, y de la batalla que se había librado allí no quedó ni una huella.

Ya podrían descansar esa noche. Había sido a las dos de la mañana cuando la alerta se había disparado, pero en aquella ocasión el enemigo había cometido numerosos fallos, y el akuma no fue difícil de obtener. Ni siquiera fue necesaria la intervención del demoledor Cataclysm de Chat, así que dentro de lo que cabía la suerte les había sonreído.

Los dos superhéroes chocaron los puños. La madrugada estaba sumergida en un silencio espectral.

—La calma después de la tormenta... —Chat se recostó sobre la baranda de la buhardilla y admiró la redonda luna, que hacía relucir sus pupilas con un brillo cetrino. Al momento, Una Ladybug ya descansada del esfuerzo le alcanzó, y dedicó también un momento a la perlita de nácar.

 **Beep.**

—Oh, no... **—** un puntito desaparecía de los pendientes de la superheroína. Ya solo quedaban tres **—.** Debería ir pensando en volver a casa... Se hace tarde-

—Nunca habíamos enfrentado a un akuma a tan altas horas. Siento que será una velada _miaumorable_ **—** tomó la mano de su dama, y a punto de besarla, ella hizo lo propio y dio esquinazo a sus labios.

—Tu velada termina aquí, gatito. No tengo tiempo para tus jue-... ¡Auch! **—** Una punzada de dolor le impidió poner el pie derecho en el suelo **—.** ¿Qué...? Si antes no me había dolido... ¡Ay! Imposible...

—¿Estás bien? —Chat se agachó para estudiar su herida—. Parece que aquella caída de antes no le ha sentado bien a tu tobillo.

Ladybug no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor. Aquello era un problema. No estaba demasiado lejos de casa, si se apresuraba lograría llegar colgándose de su yoyó, sin forzar su tobillo...

 **Beep.**

Agh. En dos minutos sería imposible, no podía correr el riesgo de caer desde las alturas.

—Milady —Chat miraba a su compañera con decisión—, déjame acompañarte a casa.

—¡Ni hablar!¡No puedes saber dónde vivo...!

—¡Estás herida! ¡No voy a dejarte así, sola en medio de la noche! —Había acercado su rostro al de ella en un impulso de emoción, pero al instante retrocedió un poco, avergonzado. Aun así, no cejó en su empeño—... Por favor.

Ella se mordió el labio. ¿Acaso tenía alternativas mejores? En las condiciones en que estaba su pie, ahora ligeramente hinchado, si se hiciera al camino de vuelta por su cuenta probablemente tardaría casi media hora en volver a su cuarto. No podía arriesgarse a pasar todo ese tiempo fuera, y que sus padres encontraran vacía la cama de su hija.

Ante la cara de dilema de ella, Chat sonrió. Ah, ¿por qué una chica de ideas tan locas en lo que a derrotar al mal se refiere debía tener las prioridades tan claras?

Daba igual; en esa ocasión debía ayudarla fuera como fuese. Le dio la espalda y se agachó, poniéndose en cuclillas con los brazos en tensión a la espalda.

—Ven, sube.

La chica suspiró. ¿En serio iba a llevarla a caballito? Menuda imagen. Los héroes de la ciudad jugando como los niños. Pero pensándolo fríamente era la mejor alternativa. Chat podría correr y saltar para acelerar el ritmo, y no es que tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo. Terminó aceptando, y su compañero la aupó.

—A-gárra-te, Milady, que vienen curvas —Le advirtió con una sonrisa juguetona, justo antes de

precipitarse de un salto desde la buhardilla a la acera.

 **Beep.**

Un rayo de adrenalina traspasó a Ladybug de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Adónde la llevo, señorita...?

El muchacho calló. Las manos enguantadas de su compañera se posaron sobre sus ojos verdes.

—Yo te llevo a ti, no te equivoques.

Cerró los ojos con resignación. Le dolía que aún no confiara en él. De veras que le dolía.

Ya se conocían bien. Ladybug era inteligente, brillante; había estado salvando el día durante meses en París, y no se había jactado nunca de ello. Se preocupaba por todos los afectados cuando aparecía un nuevo villano. Optimizaba siempre los medios disponibles y hacía que el azar y la calma estuvieran de su parte sin importar la presión a la que se viera sometida. Y lo más importante, siempre había contado con él, el "segundo al mando", el gato vanidoso que liaba más el lío la mayoría de las veces, y al que siempre tenía que andar rescatando. El caballero del negro antifaz... Con el que tantos momentos de complicidad había compartido.

Su compañera comenzó a darle indicaciones y él las siguió, a ciegas y en silencio. Tras unos momentos, Ladybug se percató de su súbito mutismo.

—¿Qué, te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Él aminoró el paso.

—No entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto desvelarme tu verdadera identidad. Jamás te traicionaría, ya lo sabes...

—Chat, ya hemos hablado de esto —su tono se volvió severo—. Hay que seguir un protocolo, por nuestra seguridad. ¿Y si se nos escapara por error el nombre real del otro en plena batalla? ¿Y si Hawk Moth nos escuchara a través de su akuma? Hay muchas cosas que debemos prevenir. No somos sólo nosotros, es también nuestra familia, nuestros amigos...

El muchacho no podía evitar desmoronarse más y más a cada palabra que escuchaba. Sí, era verdad, había muchos motivos. Pero ahora mismo estaba cargando a la persona que más le importaba de todo París, su cuerpo pegado al de ella, su respiración haciendo bailar sus rubios cabellos. Y ningún otro deseo le urgía más que el de descubrir a aquella que se refugia bajo la máscara.

 **Beep.**

El tiempo se había acabado y apenas llevaban la mitad del camino. Ladybug tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo al sentir cómo las fibras de su traje iban desapareciendo. Su rostro quedó desnudo. Ahora tan solo era Marinette, y Chat Noir estaba con ella.

Tenía miedo.

Instintivamente había apretado aún más las manos contra la cara de Chat. Él sintió su calor, que, aunque amortiguado por el antifaz, era suficiente para que la intriga creciese sin freno en su corazón.

—¡Ah!

—¡P-Perdona...! —Marinette respiró hondo para calmarse, y relajó un poco sus manos.

Tikki apareció a su lado y observó la escena con preocupación. En algún momento debían torcerse los planes de un superhéroe, y por fortuna no había sido frente al enemigo... Pero se imaginaba qué tipo de pensamientos bailoteaban por la cabeza del muchacho en ese momento.

—Tranquila, no dejaré que vea nada. No ha necesitado utilizar su poder secreto así que su traje no se va a esfumar...

El chico aceleró el paso, tratando de concentrarse en las indicaciones. Tikki podía sentir el sufrimiento de su aliado, y Marinette, tratando de evitar una taquicardia, miraba al frente y a las calles colindantes, desiertas y mudas, que hacían retumbar las pisadas veloces de Chat Noir.

—En cinco pasos, gira noventa grados a la derecha.

Silencio. Eco de pisadas.

—¡Para! Hay una escalera, sube despacio...

Más silencio. Una luna redonda de nácar.

—Solo queda esta calle...

Habían llegado. Podrían ser fácilmente las cuatro de la madrugada. La noche profunda iba clareando muy tenuemente por la línea del horizonte, dentelleada por los edificios de la ciudad. Era hora de despedirse.

—Por favor, prométeme que no abrirás los ojos.

Chat inspiró. Se desinfló como un globo pinchado.

—Te lo prometo.

Se agachó de nuevo y Marinette logró tenerse en pie, apoyándose en su brazo. Se colocó delante de él, con el corazón a punto de salir por la boca.

—Gracias por la ayu-...

—Ladybug —la interrumpió. Era el momento perfecto; necesitaba sacárselo del pecho—. Te quiero. Desde el día en que te vi.

Aquello la había pillado por sorpresa. Tikki y ella se miraron, petrificadas. El chico seguía allí, recto como un soldado, preocupado por la reacción de su lady, y sobre todo rojo como un hierro candente.

Estaba siendo tan sincero que no parecía él mismo. Su tono de voz había perdido la galantería para dar paso al tono de un niño que confiesa haber roto un plato.

—...Y ojalá en algún momento me dejes conocer a la chica que se ha convertido en mi mundo.

Marinette estaba conmovida. Aquellas palabras eran de oro, y ahora ese muchacho rubio de aire salvaje brillaba con luz propia. Se llevó una mano al pecho sin pensarlo, y notó su acelerada respiración. ¿Sería posible...?

Sonrió. Podría contarle que, sin su máscara, Ladybug es débil, que no es ni por asomo la chica a la que dedica sus pensamientos. Que Ladybug muere cuando el antifaz se esfuma. Pero escucharlo le dolería más a ella misma que a él. Así que sonrió, con tristeza, con ternura.

—Muchas gracias por todo, gatito.

Y acto seguido le retiró el flequillo de la cara para posar sobre su frente un cálido beso, mucho más cálido que sus manos. Chat sintió un escalofrío. ¿De veras acababa de pasar aquello...?

—Lady... —alzó el brazo, como tratando de acariciarle el rostro al descubierto, intentando alcanzar a la verdadera Ladybug.

—Ya puedo continuar sola —le cogió la mano y la bajó con suavidad—. No olvides dar media vuelta y pedirle a tu kwami que te guíe a casa. Adiós, Chat Noir.

"Adiós", vibró en su cabeza. Y el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse le sonó a requiem.

Todavía podía abrir los ojos, saciar su sed de verdad y fingir no saber nada cuando la volviera a ver, de verdad que podría hacerlo... Pero a pesar de ser el héroe felino, su fidelidad era canina y de acero. Había hecho una promesa y no se perdonaría el romperla.

Adrien emergió de las ropas negras, mirando al suelo. Un Plagg exhausto apareció y le observó con cara de explicaciones.

—Vámonos a casa... Y no hagas preguntas.

—¿Cómo que que no haga preguntas...? Un momento, ¿por qué estamos en la-

—¡Que no hagas preguntas! —Adrien agarró al kwami con dos dedos y este fue dirigiéndole en medio de la noche, ya menguante. La rutilante luna los miraba, cómplice de un nuevo secreto que las calles parisinas deberían guardar con mimo... Y así fueron desapareciendo, tras una noche ciertamente _miaumorable_.

—Me ha dado un beso...

—¿Eh?

—¡N-Nada, nada...!


End file.
